User blog:SerialNo30000324/Top Ten Songs in Cytus That Should Get a Harder Chart
__notoc__ Ok, the title explains the topic of this blog post. #10 Forbidden Codex In my opinion, this song can have a much harder chart. I think it can easily become a level 9. Well, if the chart was based a bit more on the piano and violin, kinda like in Deemo, the difficulty of this song can be increased drastically. Also, if the chart followed the violin and the drums from 1:05 to 1:18 and had L-ish drags from 1:18 to 1:26, it would be much harder. This song really deserves a harder chart. #9 Sacred Sacred really needs a harder chart. Why? Because this song is awesome enough to have a harder chart. The song can have more taps notes to represent the piano. And the violins + piano from 0:47 to 0:59 can be represented with TRC-ish drag notes. Also, the piano from 1:00 to 1:10 and from 1:42 to 1:52 can have a bit of spamming (which may or may not kill your TP.) #8 Saika This song can become one of the hardest coordination-type songs if charted right. Well, the strings can be represented with hold notes, which can occupy your right hand. And at the same time, the piano can be represented with tap notes, which can occupy your left hand. Voila! Epic coordination-type chart. Really, this song is too good to be stuck at just level 7. It deserves at least a level 8 chart in my opinion. #7 Saika ver.B Ok, the other version of Saika, might not be as coordination-ish as the original, but I still think that this song can be much harder than this. Well, if you were to represent all the drums with tap notes, then the chart will end up with Gatorix-ish taps. Also, the CD scratching sounds can be represented with rather chaotic short drag notes. Also, like its original version, the piano + strings can be represented with hold notes and tap notes. Really, this song also deserves a harder chart. #6 Chemical Star Before you start yelling "seriously? Chemical Star?", I'd like to tell you that I have my own reasons for having this song on this blog. Well, Chemical Star is rather well-known among Cytus players as one of the easiest songs in the game. I kinda think that this song was kinda forced to be one of the easiest songs in this game. Well, if you listen well, you can tell that the melody isn't all that slow. The piano isn't very slow. And the synth is rather fast too. Just think, if you represented all of that with tap notes with a few hold notes. This should easily become a level 8. #5 Parousia Now, stop yelling "Why is there a level 9 in this blog?", I am well aware that Parousia is already a decent level 9. Well, but I feel that this song can be much harder than this. Just look at the chart in Deemo, it's one of the hardest songs there! Like Deemo, the chart can follow the piano to increase the difficulty and represent the mood of the song better. Oh yea, the dubstep should be represented with drag notes, not tap notes. If charted right, I think this song can be as hard as The Purified or First Gate Overdrive. #4 Vivere La Vita This song can be a level 9. Really. Vivere La Vita is a really fast song. But the chart doesn't make you tap as fast. Well, I think that this song can become the ultimate 8-note-group song of Cytus. Just add a tap note for every piano note and tadah! Epic tapping. #3 LVBNR5 Schwarz Yes, this song seriously deserves a harder chart. I think this can even reach the difficulty of L2B. Well, how do we do that? Make the chart follow the vocals, violin and the techno, not the percussion. The violin can be represented with hold notes and drag notes. The techno can be represented with tap notes. Meanwhile, the vocals can be represented with tap notes. And there you go, L2B-level chart. Imagine all the tapping and dragging. #2 Libera Me Alot of you should know this song difficulty in Deemo. It is really hard. Well, if the chart followed the piano and the violin at the same time, being as hard as L2B won't be an issue. This song has alot of instruments being used at the same time, if we were to follow the 2 fastest instruments, then this song will have a hellish chart. #1 Freedom Dive Yes, I'm not joking. I really think that Freedom Dive can have a harder chart. Before you start asking "isn't Freedom Dive hard enough?", let me tell you this; Cytus has the puniest Freedom Dive chart among all the music games I know. Yes, I am fully aware that only 2 games has official charts for Freedom Dive and many are just fanmade but don't you think that the chart in Cytus doesn't properly express the speed and "happy hardcore"ness of Freedom Dive? The next time you listen to Freedom Dive, listen a bit more carefully, it is REALLY fast. Now look at the chart in Cytus, it isn't as fast. Just take a look at Freedom Dive in BMS, it is so fast that you can barely see all the notes. That's how Freedom Dive should be. Freedom Dive is made to be like that. But Cytus totally ruined it. I'm not saying that the current chart bad, I'm just saying that Freedom Dive can be much harder than this. Category:Blog posts